The FF7 and Ruroken Party!
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: PG13 for very bad languagerude gestures; KenKao, CloAer, SanoMeg; The Kamiya dojo is hosting a party for the group known as AVALANCHE...what will happen when Kaoru and Aeris become best friends? And are Sephy and Saito planning something evil?
1. Arrivals and Introductions

What happens when you put the casts of Final Fantasy 7 and Rurouni Kenshin together? Um… let's just say that this is what you get:  
  
The FF7 and RK Party!  
  
by: Miss Battousai-Noelle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK or FF7.  
  
-------------  
  
Noelle: "hee hee.... this story is funny, with some definite fluffiness between Kenny-chan & Kaoru-chan, and Cloud-chan & Aeris-chan. hee hee......"  
  
Kenny-chan: "Noelle-dono, why am i 'Kenny-chan' and no one else has any pet names?"  
  
Noelle: "Because you're the most adorable, now be a good boy and play with Kaoru-chan."  
  
Kenny-chan: "Yes Noelle-dono...."  
  
Kenny-chan walks off to join Kaoru-chan.  
  
Noelle: "Yes, as i was saying before cute wittle Kenny-chan interrupted me, there is plenty of fluffiness as well as funniness. And i know Sano, Yahiko, Megumi, and Saito aren't in this chapter, but they will be in later chapters, so if you want more, i'll need some reviews first. ^-^ Peace out."  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Setting: the Kamiya Dojo  
  
Kenshin is sitting outside on the porch doing the laundry (as usual). He had just finished hanging the last towel up to dry, when Kaoru came bursting through the door with the bow on the back of her kimono on fire.  
  
Kaoru: (screaming and crying) "Eeek! Kenshin help!! My back's on fire, my back's on fire!!"  
  
He then immediately grabs a bucket of water, runs up behind Kaoru and tosses the water out of the bucket, which douses the fire. Kaoru sits down and sobs. Kenshin drops the bucket and runs over to her.  
  
Kenshin: "Are you all right Miss Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru: crying "Yes… I'm all right. But now my kimono's ruined!"  
  
She turned and cried on Kenshin's shoulder.  
  
Kaoru: "And I picked this one out especially for the party later today!"  
  
Kenshin: (hugging her and trying to comfort her) "It'll be all right, that it will. First, however, you should go put another kimono on; you don't want out guests to see you wearing a kimono with a burn hole in the back, do you?"  
  
Kaoru: (wiping her eyes) "You're right," she stood up, "I'll be back. I just hope the kitchen's not on fire too…"  
  
Kenshin: "Orororo?!?!?!"  
  
He them immediately runs into the dojo, towards the kitchen. Luckily, nothing is on fire. However, the rice balls that Kaoru was trying to make were burnt to a crisp.  
  
Kenshin: (w/ an anime sweatdrop on his forehead) "It seems that I must take over the cooking for Miss Kaoru… yet again."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The entire AVALANCHE crew was walking on a road, trying to find Kaoru's dojo.  
  
Cid: "Where the f*** is this f***ing place!?!!"  
  
Cloud: "Shut up Cid!"  
  
Aeris: (studying a map) "We should be almost there…"  
  
Cloud: "You heard her, Cid."  
  
Sephy: "Good. I can't wait to see if there's any more pretty girls I can kill." (looks at Aeris and grins.)  
  
Cloud: "OMNISLASH!!!"  
  
Cloud used his ultimate attack on Sephiroth, dealing sixteen consecutive blows. Sephy is now covered in dust and cuts, as the group continues to walk onward.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin has just finished making some (non-burnt) rice balls. He walks outside to the entrance.  
  
Kenshin: (thinking) "Hmm… Miss Kaoru said that there would be two swordsmen coming to the party today. I wonder what types of swords they use… I wonder what techniques they use…"  
  
Just then, AVALANCHE came walking up to the dojo's entrance. Cloud and Aeris in the lead, followed closely by the others, with a pissed off Cid lagging behind. Kenshin notices them coming.  
  
Kenshin: smiling "Oh hello. Might you be the group called AVALANCHE?"  
  
Cloud: "Yup. That's us."  
  
Kenshin: "Welcome then. Miss Kaoru will be out in a minute. I am Kenshin Himura, and you all are?"  
  
Cloud: "Me? I'm Cloud Strife." He points to Aeris. "And this is my fiancée, Aeris Gainsborough."  
  
Aeris: smiles "Hello! A pleasure to meet you Mr. Himura! :)"  
  
Kenshin: nods "And it's a pleasure to meet you miss Aeris."  
  
Cloud: "This is Tifa."  
  
Kenshin looked at the young woman Cloud was pointing to, and just about screamed when he saw her extremely tight white tank top and extremely short black leather skirt. She glared at him.  
  
Kenshin: "M.. m.. my pardons miss Tifa… Um… it's just not everyday one sees a young woman like you in clothing, of that sort, that's all… B… but it is a pleasure meeting you."  
  
Tifa: (turning around and walking away) "Whatever……"  
  
Cloud: "Anyways, this is Cid, the grumpy one."  
  
Cid: "Shut the hell up, Spike!!!"  
  
Cloud: "Grr! You old man!"  
  
Cid: "GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! DAMN KID!!!"  
  
Cloud: "You're not even worth it old man. Anyways, next, this is Barret."  
  
Barret: "Hello. Nice ta meet'cha."  
  
Cloud: "Next are Vincent and Yuffie--"  
  
Yuffie: "Hi! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! How's it goin'! :)"  
  
Vincent: "Greetings. I am Vincent Valentine. I have been living in a coffin for several years, so the sunlight bothers me; if you don't mind I think I will part to search for some shade. Come Yuffie."  
  
Yuffie: "Okay Vinnie!"  
  
Vincent: "Please cease from referring to me that way."  
  
Yuffie: sigh "Whatever…"  
  
They leave. Kenshin is bewildered by Vincent's words.  
  
Cloud: (shaking his head) "We don't get him either… Best not to pursue it."  
  
Kenshin: "So I see…"  
  
Cloud: "This is Red XIII or Nanaki; he doesn't really care what you call him."  
  
Kenshin looked at the fiery-red creature as Nanaki approached him.  
  
Kenshin: (in awe) "I've never seen a creature like this one before… What is it? --"  
  
Nanaki: "Ahem. I would much rather you not refer to me as an "it", thank you. Furthermore, I am not the least bit surprised that you have never seen any creature like me, since I am but the last of my tribe."  
  
Kenshin: (astonished) "He talks!!"  
  
Nanaki: "And you actually expected me to be mute?"  
  
Kenshin: "Well, actually, yes. I have only known humans to be able to speak, that I have."  
  
Nanaki: "The usual presumption…" (walks away).  
  
Cloud: "Yeah; and that's all of my friends."  
  
Sephy: "Oh, Cloud! Yoo-hoo! Aren't you forgetting about me? Mwahahaha!"  
  
Cloud: "You can introduce yourself, asshole."  
  
Sephy: "Well, how rude of my puppet. I know that I've killed his mother, burned down his hometown, killed the pretty little Aeris once, and tried to kill him many different times before, but can you really blame me?" (notices Kenshin's sheathed sword) "Hey, you've got a sword on you, too! Have you kept track of how many people you've ever killed?"  
  
Kenshin: "Oro!! I must say, I haven't killed anyone in more than 10 years. And my sword isn't a katana; it's a sakabato. I have taken an oath never to kill again."  
  
Sephy: "You've gotta be kidding me?! A sakabato!?! Sakabatos are nothing but crap! Well, anyways, my Masamune blade sliced through three of those people. Yup, yup. First, I got a good slash on Tifa 5 years ago. Then right after that, I got Cloud in the stomach. Then, not too long ago I got a good jab in the Cetra's stomach too… Oh, by the way, I'm Sephiroth; son of Jenova, an alien from outer space. Nice to meet you."  
  
With that, he walked away. Kenshin was absolutely stunned.  
  
Kenshin: "Masamune blade? Jenova?? Cetra???"  
  
Aeris: "The Masamune blade is his sword. Jenova is an alien life force, but he really isn't Jenova's son, he just thinks he is. And the Cetra are an ancient race with spiritual connections with the planet; and I'm the sole survivor of the Cetra."  
  
Kenshin: "Oh, I see. Well thank you for the explanations Miss Aeris."  
  
Aeris: "You're welcome Mr. Kenshin. Oh, and just so you know, Sephiroth is a homicidal, psychopathic maniac."  
  
Kenshin: "Thank you for the information."  
  
Aeris: "Oh! I almost forgot! I brought some snacks!"  
  
Kenshin "Oh you did?"  
  
Aeris: "Yup!" (she held up a tray covered in aluminum foil) "I baked some chocolate chip cookies! :)"  
  
Kenshin: "Chocolate chip cookies? I don't believe I've ever had one before. You see, around here chocolate is a delicacy, and it is very expensive."  
  
Cloud: "You're kidding. So, you're saying you've never had chocolate before?!"  
  
Kenshin: "Yes. Is that uncommon where you come from?"  
  
Cloud: "It's more than uncommon… it's almost unheard of!!--"  
  
Kaoru walks up, and stands next to Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru: "Hello. You must be Cloud; nice to meet you. And, what's almost unheard of?"  
  
Kenshin: "Cloud was just telling me that it's unheard of not having eaten chocolate before where he comes from, that he was."  
  
Kaoru: (excited) "Really? So, is chocolate cheap where you come from?!"  
  
Cloud: "Yup.-"  
  
Aeris: "Uh huh! And, I made these cookies all by myself! :)"  
  
Cloud: "They're delicious. My little Aeris is a wonderful cook. And even though she's vegetarian, she'll still cook me steak and stuff like that."  
  
Kenshin: "Well that sure is nice of her."  
  
Aeris: smiling "Of course I make Cloud the food he wants!" she gives Cloud a big hug. "I love my Cloud so so so so much!"  
  
Cloud: (shrugs) "Heh, heh. What can I say, the woman loves me."  
  
Kenshin: "Ah yes; that she does."  
  
Kaoru: "It's great that you two love each other so much! Ah, those cookies look absolutely delicious! Aeris, you have got to give me the recipe!"  
  
Aeris: "Really? Okay! No problem! So…"  
  
The two girls walked off, chatting nonchalantly about "girly stuff", and left Cloud and Kenshin standing there staring after them.  
  
Cloud: "My god! You would swear those two think exactly alike! They're almost twins!!"  
  
Kenshin: "I think I'll have to agree with you there…"  
  
Cloud: "So, what's her favorite color?"  
  
Kenshin: "Well, I can't tell for sure… I think it's blue, but she does always wear that one pink ribbon often…"  
  
Cloud: "Yours too?"  
  
Kenshin: "Yes. And does yours always wear that bright pink dress?"  
  
Cloud: "Yup."  
  
Kenshin: "It seems that yours may be a little prettier though…"  
  
Cloud: "Eh, well…. I'll bet yours is probably a little bit stronger."  
  
Kenshin: "Possibly… But I don't think we'll ever find out…"  
  
Cloud: "Yeah, definitely… Anyway, when's her birthday?"  
  
Kenshin: 'In June. And hers?"  
  
Cloud: "February. Thank goodness they have a difference."  
  
Kenshin: "Most definitely. So… how old are you?"  
  
Cloud: "Me? I'm 21. And you?"  
  
Kenshin: "28. May I ask how old Miss Aeris is?"  
  
Cloud: "Oh, she's 22."  
  
Kenshin: "22?!?!"  
  
Cloud: "What?! Hey! She's only six months older than me!! Shut up! Oh, and may I ask how old Kaoru is?"  
  
Kenshin: "She's 18."  
  
Cloud: "18?!?! My god man! You're a whole freakin' decade older than she is!! Geez! And you were surprised that Aeris is only six months older than me!! You're pretty damn lucky you look younger than you are, or else you wouldn't even have a girlfriend."  
  
Kenshin: "Oro?"  
  
Cloud: (raising and eyebrow) "What's up with the 'oro' thing?"  
  
Kenshin: "Ah, my pardons, it is merely an expression I use."  
  
Cloud: "Oh, okay, whatever. So…"  
  
Kenshin: "Look at them." (gesturing towards Kaoru and Aeris) "They look as if they are inseparable…"  
  
Cloud: "…and, so, we must do everything in our power to stop that from happening, or else soon they'll be dressing alike, talking alike, thinking alike. They'll probably even want to synchronize the weddings, they'll probably even try to have both of their first children on the same day-"  
  
Kenshin: "Oh no!! We must stop this! Before the torture can begin!"  
  
Cloud: "I'm with you on this one, man!"  
  
They both got into running position, then charged after their respective girl. Cloud and Aeris rolled off to the right, while Kenshin and Kaoru rolled off to the left.  
  
Aeris: "Ouch! Cloud what are you doing?!"  
  
She smacks him with her staff.  
  
Cloud: "Ow! I'm sorry!"  
  
Aeris: "Hmph."  
  
With that, she stood up and walked away. Meanwhile…  
  
Kaoru: "Ow! Kenshin!!!" (she grabs a bokken and smacks him on the head with it) "you jerk! What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Kenshin: "I am deeply sorry Miss Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru: "Hmph! Forget it."  
  
She walked away, joining Aeris. Cloud walked up to Kenshin, rubbing his sore head.  
  
Cloud: "Ow. Man, we are outta luck with our women aren't we?"  
  
Kenshin: "Yes we most certainly are. It seems that, even we, the men they love so dearly, cannot stop them from doing girl things."  
  
Cloud: "Aw…… dammit. Oh, forget them; they can go off and do their girly stuff if they want to, then." (he ran his fingers through the blonde spikes of his hair.) "Women are so annoying. We men will just go off and do some manly…"  
  
Kenshin: "…pouting."  
  
Cloud: "Yeah. Pouting…"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Reviews always welcome ^-^ 


	2. Chocobos, Roosters, and Wolves

Disclaimer: see the first chapter; it'd be useless to try and sue me anyways, i'm completely broke.... sorry, random thoughts.  
  
----------------------  
  
Noelle: "Thanx for the reviews, i am amazed that i got my first one not even 24 hours after my story was posted, wow! Arigato! I was gonna wait til i got 5 reviews, but i've decided against waiting. hehe... Oh, and Sano, Yahiko, and Saito are finally in this chapter, hehe, i love this chapter, and i hope you will too, because it's quite hilarious. (if you exclude the serious/cute/fluffy part a bit later on) hehe.... Enjoy ^-^"  
  
Sano-chan: "There's a fluffy moment later? How come i missed it? Did Kenshin kiss little Missie? How--"  
  
Noelle: "What?! I refuse to answer any of your questions! If i did it would spoil the whole chapter! Now shut up and go away Sano-chan!"  
  
Sano-chan walks away then begins to flip off Noelle when....  
  
Noelle: "And NO flipping me off, or i won't put Megumi-chan in the story; or do you want my evil personality, Miss Battousai, to come out?"  
  
Sano-chan: "Okay... i'm sorry.... (curses under his breath)."  
  
Noelle: "Okay, well then, enjoy chapter 2 everybody!" ^-^'  
  
----------------------  
  
The FF7 & RK Party  
  
by: Miss Battousai-Noelle  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko are walking beck to the dojo. Yahiko was helping out at the Akabeko, while Sano was hanging out with Katsu.  
  
Sano: "Hey Kid, you have any idea what kind of people Kaoru invited to this 'party'?"  
  
Yahiko: "Why're you asking me? You actually think that busu would tell me anything?"  
  
Sano: 'Geez, I'm just asking Kid."  
  
Yahiko: "And would you QUIT CALLIN' ME 'KID'!!!!!"  
  
Sano: "Nope. Sorry Kid."  
  
Sano kept walking ahead, leaving Yahiko pissed off and standing in the spot he stopped. He then ran after Sano.  
  
Yahiko: "Hey! Wait for me, ROOSTER HEAD!!!"  
  
Sano: (turning around and picking Yahiko up by the back of his shirt) "You'd better watch your mouth ya little brat!!"  
  
Yahiko: "Shut up!! Ow!"  
  
Sano smacked him one to shut him up, then dropped him. Yahiko then pouted the whole way to the dojo.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Sano: (entering the dojo's front gate) "We're back. Hey Missie! Me and Yahiko are back!"  
  
Just then, Kaoru and Aeris came around the corner.  
  
Kaoru "Oh, welcome back Sano, Yahiko. This is Aeris. And Aeris, this is my student Yahiko, the kid, and this is Sanosuke, the one that looks like he's got a rooster on his head."  
  
Sano: "Grr! Would everyone quit calling me 'rooster head'!"  
  
Aeris: laugh "It's okay; you're not the only one that looks like he's got a bird on his head; my Cloud looks like he's got a chocobo on his head. :)"  
  
Kao-Sano-Yahi: "A… chocobo???"  
  
Sano: "What's a, chocobo?"  
  
Aeris: "Oh! giggle I guess I need to explain. A chocobo is a very large bird that you can ride on, just like you would ride on a horse. It looks kind of like a chicken, except it's not. And they come in several colors. Regular yellow ones are just normal chocobos that can only go on flat land and marshes. Blue chocobos, or river chocobos, can go over rivers and small lakes. Green, or mountain chocobos, can go over mountains. Black chocobos have all the abilities that yellow, blue, and green chocobos have. And, the best kind are gold chocobos. Gold chocobos can do everything that a black one can do, plus a gold one can go over oceans too! Gold chocobos can go anywhere, and everywhere. It's really cool! And my Cloud is the one person who owns all the gold chocobos in existence. He's only got two."  
  
Kenshin and Cloud appear.  
  
Cloud: "Yup. I have at least one of every kind of chocobo."  
  
Kenshin: "These chocobos sound like quite the fascinating creatures…"  
  
Yahiko: "Yeah… they sure do."  
  
Kaoru: "Oh wow… I would love to ride one… Or even have one…"  
  
Sano: "Oh, gimme a break. The last thing we need around here is a giant chicken-thingy. Besides, I don't think it'll like you Missie -- Hey, where'd the blonde guy go?"  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
"Waark!!"  
  
Sano: "What the hell was that?!?!"  
  
Just then, Cloud reappeared with what was obviously a gold chocobo; he held it by its reins.  
  
Cloud: "Everyone, this is Choco; he's my most prized chocobo. He's won me lots and lots of races."  
  
Kaoru: "Oh WOW! It's so beautiful! Look Kenshin! His feathers are shiny and glittery and everything! Oh, he's so cute!"  
  
Kenshin: (in awe) "Wow. It's quite a magnificent bird, it is."  
  
Yahiko: "Cool! Can I touch him?"  
  
Cloud: "Oh course. He's very friendly. You can all pet him if you want to."  
  
Yahiko, Kaoru, and Kenshin all walked up to Choco and began petting him. Choco eventually began to nuzzle Kaoru, and gave her and Kenshin affectionate pecks. Choco even motioned for Yahiko to get on his back, and, with a little help from Kenshin, Yahiko was up on Choco's back, happily riding while Choco walked around the yard. Kenshin looked around to find Sanosuke. He found him cowering behind the nearest tree.  
  
Kenshin: "Huh? What's wrong Sano?"  
  
Sano: (looking absolutely petrified) "That…that…thing……it…it's gotta be…some sorta demon!"  
  
Cloud walked up to Sano and smacked him.  
  
Cloud: "You idiot! Choco's NOT a demon! I breed chocobos; and I bred Choco myself! If there was anything even remotely wrong with him, or evil about him, I would've sold him. He doesn't have any diseases, deformations, mutations, mental, or physical handicaps; in fact, he's a perfect chocobo!! Not that a stupid guy like you, who obviously believes superstitions, wivestales, and all those stupid things, would understand the concept-"  
  
Sephy: "Who believes in superstitions and wivestales? And even I, the Great Sephiroth, think that's stupid."  
  
Cid enters.  
  
Cid: "Aw shut up you stupid murderin' bastard."  
  
He then directs his attention to Cloud and Sano. He walks over, pushes Cloud aside, and offers to help Sano stand up.  
  
Cid: "Hey. I'm Cid Highwind. Nice ta meet'cha. You can ignore that bastard Sephiroth and good old Spike for right now; they just aren't all that gullible like we truly strong men are."  
  
Sano: (getting up) "Hey thanks man."  
  
Cloud: (steam coming out of his ears.) "Hey old man! How many times do I gotta tell you to NOT CALL ME SPIKE!!! MY NAME IS CLOUD, ALREADY!!!"  
  
Cid: "Shaddup." (turning to Sano) "Why don't we leave these dorks to themselves?"  
  
Sano: "Sure. See ya!"  
  
They walked away.  
  
Sephy: "Hey! I'm not a dork!"  
  
Cloud: "You're right, you're not a dork. You're a psychotic, bloodthirsty, murdering bastard!"  
  
Sephy: "Now, now; you don't need to use such harsh words."  
  
Aeris: "Yes he does."  
  
She walked up to Sephy with her staff, and smacks him upside the head.  
  
Aeris: "JERK!!"  
  
Sephy: "Ow… That wasn't very nice of you, little Cetra."  
  
Aeris: "Shut up and go home, you big meanie!"  
  
Cloud: "You heard her stupid."  
  
Sephy: "EXCUSE ME!! But I'm NOT leaving!!!"  
  
Aeris: "Grr! Well then at least get out of my sight!"  
  
Sephy: "Fine then! I don't wanna be around a whiny little bitch of a flower girl anyways!!"  
  
He left. Aeris stood there in shock. Cloud was absolutely fuming.  
  
Cloud: "SEPHIROTH YOU BASTARD!!!! How dare he talk to my Aeris that way!! I know he hates her guts, that's why he killed her that time, but she is NOT anything even close to a bitch! She's too wonderful! She's always working so hard to make others happy and help others lead better lives; she's so selfless, she doesn't do what's best for her, she does what's best for her friends and those she loves! I mean, for crissake! She gave up her own life to save the Planet and all it's creatures! She taught me so much. Before I met her I was a selfish, worthless, and emotionless bastard! When I met her, my whole world turned upside down. She taught me how to care for others, she taught me how to believe in myself and others; she taught me how to laugh, to smile, and to cry. But most important of all……she taught me how to love…"  
  
Tears were building in Aeris's magnificent emerald eyes. She ran over to Cloud, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried onto his shoulder.  
  
Aeris: crying "Oh Cloud! …I love you so much!"  
  
Cloud: "Aeris…"  
  
His eyes, too, began brimming with tears. He held her tightly and began gently stroking her head.  
  
Cloud: "Aeris…… I love you…so much more than I can say…"  
  
Everything around them was silent.  
  
Kaoru nearly melted at how wonderful the scene was. She thought, "If only Kenshin was that romantic…"  
  
Kenshin stood there smiling at the wonderful couple, until he noticed Kaoru's shimmering eyes as she watched the scene. He thought, "I bet Miss Kaoru wishes I would be more romantic like that… but I just don't work that way… I'm no good when it comes to…… things… like that. I love her so much, that I most certainly do, but I'm no good with fuzzy emotions like that… Maybe if I try to act more romantic and fuzzy-like, then Miss Kaoru will be happier. Maybe then she'll get some of those emotional and fuzzy moments that make her eyes look all shiny and shimmery… I must be more romantic for Miss Kaoru!"  
  
He then walked off to create his plan for impressing Kaoru.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Sephiroth is alone, walking on one of the empty Tokyo streets.  
  
Sephy: "Normally I'd want to go walking on busy streets where there's someone to torture or kill…but… Argh!" He clasped his hands onto his head. "Grr! That stupid Cetra; she gets me so angry! She's too damn pure! I don't know what in the hell my worthless puppet sees in her besides the fact that she's pretty. And she doesn't even have anything even remotely sexy about her! She's like a child, not a full-grown woman! Now, if you're looking for pretty, sexy women, then Tifa's really hit the spot! Whoo hoo! She can mix me a drink anytime! Only the hottest bartendress on the Planet! Ha ha ha ha! -- Huh?"  
  
He saw someone out of the corner of his eye. The person had slipped into an abandoned corner of the street. Sephiroth went to turn the corner the figure went, and found himself with a katana blade right in his face. He stared for a minute at the blade, and then at the eyes of the man holding it. The man had extremely narrow, yellow wolfish eyes.  
  
Sephy: "I like your eyes. You got the eyes of a killer all right."  
  
"As do you." Replied the stranger, "My name is Hajime Saito. And you?"  
  
Sephy: "My name's Sephiroth."  
  
Saito sheathed his katana, then offered a handshake. Sephiroth accepted the gesture.  
  
Saito: "I don't believe I've ever seen you before. Where are you from?"  
  
Sephy: "Oh, just here and there; I'm constantly traveling."  
  
Saito: "So I see… Wh--"  
  
Cid and Sano enter the alleyway.  
  
Cid: "Hey Seph, who the hell is that guy?"  
  
Sano: "Grr! Not you again Narrow Eyes!!"  
  
Saito: "Oh look, Rooster Head has come out to play…"  
  
Sano: "Shut the f*** up!"  
  
Saito: (drawing his sword) "My, my, how rude. Come to challenge me?"  
  
Sano: "Grr… you bastard! What are you, too chicken to fight me like a man! Or are you just gonna hide behind your sword?"  
  
Saito assumed the Gatotsu stance.  
  
Saito: "We will see who is the chicken when I'm through with you."  
  
Sano: (flipping off Saito) "Oh yeah, we'll see about that now won't we…--"  
  
Cid: "Hold it! Why fight on a public street? Look over there," He pointed down the street a little ways, "There's some children and their parents coming this way."  
  
Saito sheathed his sword.  
  
Saito: "Very well then. I don't want to get fired if I accidentally kill some women and children."  
  
Saito walked away. Sephy followed him. Cid looked puzzled.  
  
Cid: " 'Fired'?"  
  
Sano: "He's a police officer; and he's obviously on patrol right now. Scumbag… I'm gonna beat him to a pulp one of these days…"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**********************************  
  
Sano-chan: "Oh, okay, i get it now.... but why the hell didn't you tell me that the stupid fluffy moment wasn't a Kenshin and Kaoru one?"  
  
MissBattousai: "Because it would spoil the whole surprise!"  
  
Sano-chan: "Whatever........."  
  
Kenny-chan: "Well, it would be very embarrassing if it had been me and Kaoru-dono......"  
  
MissBattousai: "Oh, Kenny-chan, don't you worry, your time will come. evil grin And Sano-chan, you'll get some action too. heeheehee............"  
  
Kenny-chan: "ORO?!"  
  
Sano-chan: "SWEET!!"  
  
Noelle: "Okay, 'til next chapter. Peace out!" ^-^  
  
{Note: "Sorry if my split personalities are confusing you, i'm much like Kenny-chan myself; i've got my evil side, Miss Battousai, and Noelle, my "rurouni" side, if i may call it that. Sorry if you've been confused. ^-^'}  
  
**********************************  
  
REVIEW SECTION: Okay, people i'd like to thank for their reviews for 'Chapter 1':  
  
*Rain: I plan on making this fic very long, so i hope you'll stick around and read all the chapters when they get posted. I have to say that i never thought of anything like your idea and that i will seriously consider putting something like it in my story. wink thank you for giving my brain a jumpstart. ^-^  
  
*snorkeypuff: Arigato! I'm glad you found my first chapter so hilarious. ^-^ More is on the way. {P.S.- luv your name}  
  
*ravenf6: bows Arigato. I'm glad you enjoyed my first chapter so much. ^-^ This is my very first attempt to put my fave anime/manga series in a story with my fave videogame, so i am absolutely ecstatic that you and other people have enjoyed it so much! ^-^  
  
Miss Battousai: grins evilly "Mwahahaha!! Thanx 2 all who reviewed and read my fic!"  
  
*Peace, luv, and an abundance of Kenshins!*  
  
**Miss Battousai-Noelle**  
  
--------------------------------------- 


	3. Kenshin's Dilemma Solved?

FF7 & RK Party  
  
by: Miss Battousai-Noelle  
  
------------------------------  
  
Miss Battousai: "Mwahahaha!!! I'm back with chapter 3! Well, obviously Kenny-chan tries to solve his wittle problem. Hehehe..... evil laugh Kenny-chan better get ready for his first fluffy moment! Mwahaha! Heeheehee!!!"  
  
Kenny-chan: "gulp Oro........"  
  
Miss Battousai: "MWAHAHAHA!!!! Well, enjoy. I'm already writing chapter 4."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- Kenshin's Dilemma Solved?  
  
Meanwhile, back at the dojo, everyone has split up, doing different things around the dojo. Vincent is in the shade, alone, and staring at the grass. Tifa, Barret, and Nanaki are at the edge of the forest talking. Yuffie and Yahiko are teaching each other all their pick-pocketing skills. Aeris and Kaoru are lying on the grass talking and giggling. Cloud is simply sitting on the deck, watching the wind as it gently blows the treetops. Suddenly, Cloud felt a hand tap his shoulder, and he instinctively whipped around and pinned the person to the ground. He was surprised to see that it was Kenshin. He immediately released him.  
  
Kenshin: "Orooo……"  
  
Cloud: "Oops… sorry about that… just don't do that again okay?"  
  
Kenshin: (rubbing his wrist) "Ow… alright. But I just wanted to… ask you something."  
  
Cloud: "Huh? Okay uh.. what do you wanna ask me about?"  
  
Kenshin: (twiddling his thumbs) "Well um… you se… I was wondering if…. If uh…. Of you could help me be more… (whispering) …romantic."  
  
Cloud: "? Why do you wanna be more… oh, I get it… That scene with me and Aeris; you're jealous that I can get a girl's attention that well, huh?"  
  
Kenshin: "No! It's definitely not that! It's just that…--"  
  
Cloud: "…You wanna do it for Kaoru don't you?"  
  
Kenshin: "Oro? How'd you…"  
  
Cloud: "Hey, I used to have the same problem you do Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin: "Really? You did?"  
  
Cloud: "Yup. I sure did. Well, you know how I said I was always really cold and emotionless before, right?"  
  
Kenshin: 'Yes."  
  
Cloud: 'Well, because I used to be like that, I had no idea as to how to show my emotions. I tried to take advice form Cid, and compliment Aeris all the time and stuff like that, but it always ended in a disaster…"  
  
Kenshin: "How did that happen?"  
  
Cloud: "I always stumbled and stuttered and choked on my words everytime I tried."  
  
Kenshin: "Oh…"  
  
Cloud: "But then, one day I got so fed up with my incapability of being 'romantic', so, when I got a chance to get Aeris alone, I pulled her to the side and I told her everything about my frustration."  
  
Kenshin: "You just told her?!?"  
  
Cloud: "yup. And you wanna know what she did?"  
  
Kenshin: (full of suspense) "Yes!"  
  
Cloud: "She just hugged me and started crying on my shoulder…"  
  
Kenshin: "Huh?"  
  
Cloud: "I don't get it either, but I did figure out that if something is buggin' you, and you tell her about it, honestly of course, then she'll be all into you."  
  
Kenshin: "I see… So… are we supposed to not understand women?"  
  
Cloud: "Yup. We men are doomed to never understand women."  
  
Kenshin: "…Oh. That's nice… Anyways, I think I'll take your advice, that I will."  
  
Cloud: "Good luck. I hope you can pull it off, for the sake of all the hopeless men out there… For all us hopeless men…"  
  
Kenshin: "Yes, for all us hopeless men…"  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kaoru: (standing up) "Hey Aeris, I hope you don't mind, but I think I'll go into the dojo for a little while."  
  
Aeris: "Oh, no, I don't mind at all. I'll be right here if you need me."  
  
Kaoru: "Okay. See you later."  
  
Aeris: "Bye."  
  
Just as Kaoru left, Cloud came and sat down next to Aeris. She sat up.  
  
Aeris: giggle "Hi Cloud! Whatcha doin' here?"  
  
Cloud: "What else do you think I'm here for? I'm here to be with my little Aeris."  
  
Aeris: giggle "You're so sweet Cloud."  
  
She laid herself back down. He too began to lie down. He began playing with her braid, while she giggled.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kaoru walked into the kitchen, then stood at the countertop looking out the window. Kenshin stood in the doorway behind her, watching her and thinking, "This is the right time… I hope… Please let Cloud's advice work… Please let this work…"  
  
He cleared his throat loud enough for Kaoru to hear it. She whipped around to see who was there. He smiled.  
  
Kaoru: "Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin: "Hello Miss Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru: "Kenshin, you're not trying to spy on me are you?"  
  
Kenshin: "Oro!! Of course not miss Kaoru! I just…"  
  
He began to stutter, then he began to choke. Kaoru ran over to him and put her hands on his shoulders to try to calm him down and get him to stop choking.  
  
Kaoru: "Kenshin?!?!!"  
  
He finally stopped choking and caught his breath.  
  
Kaoru: "Kenshin! Are you all right?"  
  
Kenshin: (breathing heavily) "I'm… all right now; thank you Miss Kaoru."  
  
He stood straight up and composed himself. She kept her hands on his shoulders just in case he began to choke again.  
  
Kaoru: "Kenshin… how on earth did you choke yourself?"  
  
Kenshin: "Oh… I uh… ahem… I um…"  
  
He remembered what Cloud said: "If something is buggin' you, and you tell her about it, honestly of course, then she'll be all into you." … Kenshin thought, " 'Honestly'…"  
  
Kaoru noticed him deep in thought. She became annoyed.  
  
Kaoru: "KENSHIN!"  
  
Kenshin: "Ah! What!?"  
  
Kaoru: "Answer my question already!"  
  
Kenshin: "Oh, sorry miss Kaoru… Um… Ah, I was going to say that I was just-that I just wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
Kaoru: "You just wanted to talk to me? Oh, okay then. But why don't we sit down first?"  
  
He nodded and followed her out of the kitchen, and into the main part of the dojo. They then sat down in the center of the room on the floor. Kaoru looked at Kenshin, who had his face towards the ground.  
  
Kaoru: "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
He looked up at her face.  
  
Kenshin: "Uh yes… um… yes, well… um… first of all it is very difficult for me to talk about… stuff… like this… um… well… it's just been bothering me lately that… that I haven't been… er.. no… that I…argh!-"  
  
He lifted his hands up and smacked himself on the forehead three times. Kaoru looked stunned at his sudden action of beating himself up. She reached over to him and grabbed his hands just as he was about to hit himself again.  
  
Kaoru: "Kenshin! Stop it! What's been bothering you?"  
  
Kenshin: (his hands becoming motionless under Kaoru's grip) "Um… I just want to be more… er, romantic, to make you happy, but I have no idea how!" (he buried his head in her lap.) "I feel so stupid. I'm stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
  
Kaoru smacked the back of his head, which made him sit back up.  
  
Kenshin: "Orooo!!!!"  
  
Kaoru: "Kenshin, you're not stupid! I fact… that's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me…"  
  
He looked at her in surprise.  
  
Kaoru: "…I mean it wasn't like the sweetest thing you could've said, but what the hell, it was good enough for me, even though you were mumbling and it was really hard to understand what you were saying, but…"  
  
She grabbed him in a big hug. He was very surprised at this. She giggled.  
  
Kaoru: "And Kenshin…"  
  
Kenshin: "Oro?"  
  
Kaoru: "…You don't have to change at all. I love Kenshin just the way he is… even if he is a better cook than me."  
  
He simply nodded and embraced her. She giggled, which gave them both a fit of the giggles. After their giggle fit, they finally pulled apart from each other's arms, and shared a quick kiss. She hugged him again.  
  
Kaoru: "We probably had better get back outside, or else everyone will wonder where we are."  
  
Kenshin: "Of course."  
  
They both smiled and walked outside together hand in hand.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Noelle: "AW!!! thats so CUTE!!!!! Hehe.... I'm not used to writing romance stuff or even fluffy stuff, i hope i haven't ruined it so far, because there's a LOT more romance/fluffies to come. Yay! This is my first attmept at romance, and it's comedic too hehe, i'm tryin to combine my best and my worst to come out w/ a decent story, hehe..... Anyways, i'm currently working on a serious Cloud/Aeris romance fic if anybody's remotely interested... And i'm planing on writing a Kenshin/Kaoru one sometime soon, as well as an Aoshi/Misao and Sano/Megumi. Whew! I'm gonna be busy, hehe... along with other FF7 fics i'm killing myself over finishing.... like Night At the Lucky Chocobo; i keep getting writer's block, and i'm only on chapter two... s**t! sorry, i'm ranting again... anyways... til next chapter."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
REVIEW SECTION: People to thank for Chapter 2 reviews:  
  
*Baka-Ryu: Yay! I'm glad you've enjoyed! I hope you found Kenny-chan's stumbling over his words funny. ^-^ I plan on updating often, but I currently ahve family over from Georgia for the rest of the summer, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but i try. :)  
  
*SilverLightning: Thank you! I'm thrilled that you liked my story so much. I plan on putting up much more of this story as soon as i can. I'll try to update asap! ^-^  
  
*ravenf6: Wow, i had somebody review twice! I feel very loved. I am very happy that you've enjoyed my story so much! And well, here's chapter 3 for you! Chapter 4 is on the way too. :) And I hope you enjoy all my chapters to come. ^-^  
  
NOTE TO ALL READERS: Although i'm very busy at the moment, i hope to get chapter 4 posted by July 30 at least, if not sooner. ^-^  
  
-Peace an' luv  
  
--Miss Battousai-Noelle ^-^  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for another little note, but i am proud to announce that my Rurouni Kenshin site is now up and running! Yippee!! anyways, the URL is: www.angelfire.com/anime5/missbattousai Anyone who is interested, please check it out and sign my guestbook if you please. There isn't much there at the moment, but i'm working on putting some stuff up. Thank you for your time.  
  
Peace an' luv! ^-^ 


	4. Ah, Ain't Love Sweet?

FF7 & RK Party  
  
by: Miss Battousai-Noelle  
  
--------------------------------  
  
MissBattousai: "Mwahahaha!!!! Okay, i'm okay; this chapter doesn't really have much cussing, if any but i'd still rate it PG-13 because of some blatant hints of what's cough going on..... Yeah, i figured to put that stuff in for the hell of it. hehe.... And this chapter FINALLY gets into some Sano+Megumi romance. Yay! I've been dying to put some Sano+Megumi in, and now the time has come. Hehehe... I'm evil.... and i love it... heehee...... Well, enjoy Chapter 4. evil grin"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND KIRYUU, WHO HAS ENJOYED THE SWEET UNEDITED CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY AND THE FINAL VERSIONS OF THE CHAPTERS. THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER. THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Ah, Ain't Love Sweet?  
  
Just Kenshin and Kaoru walked outside, Megumi walked in the front gate. She noticed them holding hands and walked up to them to start teasing Kaoru…  
  
Megumi: "Oh Sir Ken… surely you don't want to be holding hands with that little Raccoon Girl!"  
  
She walked up next to him and leaned against his side giggling.  
  
Kenshin: "Ah……"  
  
Megumi: "Don't you want to hold hands with a real woman?"  
  
He attempted to take his free hand. Kaoru screamed and pulled Kenshin away from Megumi.  
  
Kaoru; "NO! Stop it Miss Megumi! You know Kenshin is my boyfriend! Go find Sanosuke and flirt with him! Do whatever you want, just LEAVE ME AND KENSHIN ALONE!!!"  
  
Megumi: "Hmph. Fine. I don't need to be told twice… (she turned around and began to walk back through the gate while muttering) …stupid little Raccoon Girl…"  
  
She stopped and turned around.  
  
Megumi: "May I ask where Sanosuke is?"  
  
Kaoru: "Huh? I don't have a clue. But if you see him, he's probably with a blonde guy with a scarf around his neck and some goggles on his forehead."  
  
Megumi: "All right. Thank you, little Tanuki Girl! Ho ho ho!"  
  
Just as Megumi left, everyone still at the dojo came around the corner.  
  
Vincent: "Who was that?"  
  
Yahiko: "That's Miss Megumi. She's a doctor. And she loves to flirt with Kenshin to piss Kaoru off."  
  
Aeris: "Oh… Well that's not very nice……"  
  
Cloud: "And she knows that Kenshin and Kaoru are in love, and she still does that?"  
  
Yahiko: "Yup."  
  
Tifa: "Can you really blame her though?"  
  
Cloud: "Huh? What do you mean Tiff?"  
  
Tifa: "sigh look, what if Megumi has feelings for Kenshin like Kaoru's? I mean, I don't really know much about the situation, but what if that's the case?"  
  
Aeris: "Look Tifa, if that's the situation, then she should just move on. If she's trying to compete for a man with the woman that he's in love with, there's nothing she can do; his heart is already won. She needs to go out and find someone who loves her, because chances are, there's someone close to her that loves her, and that deep down, she loves more than the man that's already taken. She's just overlooked that guy that she really loves."  
  
Tifa: "…Aeris…"  
  
Aeris walked over to her best friend and hugged her, then whispered something into her ear. He then walked back over to Cloud. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko looked confused at what had just happened.  
  
As everyone except Aeris, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko left, Kaoru spoke up.  
  
Kaoru: "Are we missing something?"  
  
Ken-Yahi: "Yeah?"  
  
Aeris: "Oh! Sorry… Um… Well…… It's a bit hard to explain, but I'll try."  
  
Kaoru: "Okay."  
  
Aeris: "Okay. Um… Well… You see, Cloud and Tifa have known each other since they children, and, although Tifa never really had any feelsings for him then, over the years she's developed feelings for him; and she's gotten jealous of me, even though we are best friends as well. It's quite confusing really. I'm always trying to convince her to move on, and she understands that I care about her and know what's best for her, but she still wants Cloud's opinion on the matter before she does anything..."  
  
Kaoru: "And Cloud doesn't do anthing about it? Why?"  
  
Aeris: "Because he doesn't feel comfortable getting involved in it, and doesn't want to if he can avoid it."  
  
Kaoru: "I see... Poor guy... It must be really stressful for him."  
  
Aeris; "It is, even though he won't admit it."  
  
Yahiko: "Heh, sounds like a certain someone around here who doesn't like to admit what's really on his mind...... a certain RUROUNI!"  
  
Kenshin: "ORO?!"  
  
Everyone but Kenshin laughed.  
  
Yahiko: "Yeah, no wonder Kenshin and Cloud get along so well, they're both swordsmen, they both have bizarre-looking hair, neither of them like to admit their true feelings, and their both dumber than a pair of bricks when it comes to love! Ha ha ha!"  
  
Yahiko walked away laughing his head off (A/N: not literally!). Aeris continued giggling, as did Kaoru.  
  
Aeris: "giggle I think I'll go find Cloud now, I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
Kaoru: "Okay. laugh"  
  
Aeris walked away still giggling. Kaoru looked over to Kenshin to see him blushing from embarrassment. She walked over to him and hugged him while still laughing, but silently now. The embarrassment finally left his face when her laughing died down.  
  
Kenshin: "Does my hair really look bizarre?"  
  
She laughed again, but then stopped and began to play with his ponytail.  
  
Kaoru: "Yup. but just because it's bizarre-looking doesn't mean it isn't attractive."  
  
He began blushing again. Kaoru moved her left hand and placed it on his right cheek, and could feel the blush on his face. She giggled again. She felt his face get warmer as the blush deepened. She smiled to herself. She continued ot play with his hair with her right hand, until she felt the blush leave his face. Then she began to nuzzle at his hair. He began to chuckle and held her closer to him. She giggled, then began planting gentle kisses on the left side of his neck.  
  
Just then, Aeris peeked aorund the corner, with CLoud following her, trying to hold her still in his arms and kiss her neck. She was laughing. She then turned her attention to where Kenshin and Kaoru stood.  
  
Aeris: "Oh, sorry to bother, but I was wondering if the bathouse is vacant. ...Stop it Cloud."  
  
Kaoru stopped kissing Kenshin, and cleared her throat as she and Kenshin both blushed furiously.  
  
Kaoru: "It should be."  
  
Aeris: "Okay, thanks."  
  
Then she and Cloud left, headed towards the bathouse. Kenshin and Kaoru both laughed.  
  
Kenshin: "Well I guess we know two people who are going to be having a little bit of 'fun' before the party's over, that we do."  
  
Kaoru: "Oh my gosh! Kenshin you little pervert! I didn't know you had thoughts like that!"  
  
He gave her an evil grin, then put his hands on her waist.  
  
Kenshin: "Oh, you'd bne surprised at how many of htise thoughts I have... Thoughts, and ...desires, shall we say..."  
  
He winked. She blushed uncontrollably, then playfully hit his arm.  
  
Kaoru: "Kenshin, you naughty boy..."  
  
She put both her arms around his neck.  
  
Kaoru: "And I assume it's up to me to help you fulfill those naughty evil desires."  
  
His grin broadened.  
  
Kenshin: "Yes, that is your job."  
  
Kaoru: "Okay."  
  
They both giggled, then kissed. When the kiss ended, Kaoru nodded her head towards the dojo.  
  
Kaoru: "You wanna go inside for a little while?"  
  
Kenshin: "I would love to, that I would."  
  
They both giggled some more. Then, Kenshin picked Kaoru up, and carried her into the dojo.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
In town, Megumi spots Sanosuke and Cid wlaking around chatting. Megumi gets her traditonal fox ears at the ready, runs over, and hugs Sano.  
  
Sano: "?!?!"  
  
Megumi: "Hello Sanosuke! Ho ho ho! I've been looking all over for you."  
  
Sano: (raises and eyebrow) "Why?"  
  
Megumi presses up against him before answering.  
  
Megumi: "Little Kaoru yelled at me. It was so horrible... I need comforting..."  
  
A huge grin spread on the ex-gangster's face.  
  
Sano: "Alright then my dear little Kitsune, shall we go to my place then?"  
  
The young doctor blushed slightly, then giggled.  
  
Megumi: "Ho ho ho! Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
Cid raised an eyebrow. Sano gave him a stare that said: "This is my woman, you'd best leave before things get crazy."  
  
Cid got the message and left to return to the dojo.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Misao and Aoshi are on the road heading towards the Kamiya Dojo. Both are completely silent, unitl Misao decides to break the silence upon seeing the glum look on Aoshi's face.  
  
Misao: "Hey lighten up Lord Aoshi! We're going to a PARTY! You can't be all serious and moody-like at a party! Parties were created for people to have FUN! Now come on! Show me a smile!"  
  
She giggled as Aoshi's face contorted strangely while trying to force a smile. He gave up trying to smile and sighed.  
  
Aoshi: "Misao... it's not going to work. I'm not like Soujiro Seta or the Battousai where I can simply plaster a simle on my face when there's no happiness behind it."  
  
She smacked him on the head, which made him fall to the gournd out of surprise. He, of course, stood back up and composed himself gracefully.  
  
Aoshi: "May I ask what that was for?"  
  
Misao: "You idiot! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling him 'Battousai'?!?! Call him 'Himura', like I do. Or call him by his first name; it doesn't really matter, as long as you don't call the poor man 'Battousai'. He doesn't like it."  
  
Aoshi: "I'm sorry, Misao. I'm just accustomed to calling him 'Battousai'."  
  
Misao: "Grr! I know you are, but you're just gotta get over it!!!"  
  
He cleared his throat, and nodded his head to the right. Misao looked confused.  
  
Misao: "? Huh? What?"  
  
She looked around and saw that people had stopped what they were doing, and were staring at her. She blushed from embarrassment.  
  
Misao: "Oops..."  
  
The rest of their walk to the dojo was completely silent.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru finally emerged from the dojo, both in a very good mood. (A/N: Wow, I wonder why...) Kaoru stretched her arms.  
  
Kaoru: "Ah... That was nice."  
  
Kenshin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Kenshin: "Yes it was."  
  
They both giggled, and Kenshin gently kissed her cheek. Kaoru giggled again, then looked around the yard.  
  
Kaoru: "Hmm... It seems that Aeris and CLoud are still in the bathouse."  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Kenshin: "And Sano and Miss Megumi haven't come back yet. Neither has Cid."  
  
Kaoru: "Yeah... and Misao and Aoshi haven't arrived yet either... I hope they didn't get lost..."  
  
Kenshin: "Ah, I'm sure they'll find their way here, that they will."  
  
Kaoru: "Yeah, you're right. I'm sure everyone will be here by lunch time."  
  
Kenshin: "Yes, speaking of lunch, shall I begin to cook lunch?"  
  
Kaoru: "Oh yeah, I forgot it's almost lunch time. " (she laughed) "Go right ahead and start cooking. I'll wait out at the gate for everyone who's not here."  
  
Kenshin: "Alright. I'll come get you when food's done."  
  
Kaoru: "Okay."  
  
They quickly kissed and Kenhsin left for the kitchen. Kaoru walked over to the gate and had just arrived when Cid walked through, followed by Misao and Aoshi. Kaoru smiled.  
  
Kaoru: "Ah, Cid, welcome back. Where's Sanosuke?"  
  
Cid: "Oh, that Megumi chick came and he took her to his place."  
  
Kaoru was shocked. Misao and Aoshi had overheard and were shocked as well.  
  
Kao-Mis-Aos: "What?!?!"  
  
Cid: "Yup. He took her to his place."  
  
Cid walked away and joined Barret under a tree.  
  
Misao: "Eww... Sanosuke and Megumi......"  
  
Kaoru: "Wow... I guess the love bug is really working its magic today..."  
  
Aoshi: "So it seems... I must say this puts quite a twist in things..."  
  
Kao-Mis: "Yup."  
  
Kaoru cleared her throat.  
  
Kaoru: "Well, anyways... Welcome! Kenshin's just begun preparing lunch."  
  
Aoshi: "The Battousai cooks?"  
  
Kaoru: "Uh... Yeah..."  
  
Aoshi: "Sorry, it's just surprising... Men don't usually cook..."  
  
kaoru: "Oh, well he does. And he does the laundry too. That's his favorite chore."  
  
Kaoru smiled and walked away with Misao, leaving Aoshi at the gate in utter amazement.  
  
Aoshi: (thinking) "Wow... for an ex-hitokiri he's very feminine... Well, I guess his bright pink gi also shows some of his femininity........."  
  
------------------------  
  
Meanwhile at Sano's place......  
  
Sano: "Hey Kitsune,"  
  
Megumi: "Yes?"  
  
Sano: "Heh. D'you wanna get some sake to bring to the party?"  
  
Megumi: "Ho ho ho ho! That sounds like fun."  
  
Sano: "Okay, great. Let's go get some now, and head back to the dojo; it's prolly just about time for lunch anyways."  
  
Megumi raised an eyebrow.  
  
Megumi: "How can you tell?"  
  
Sano: "Dunno. I just always know when food's ready at the dojo."  
  
He grinned broadly. Megumi rolled her eyes.  
  
Megumi: "Sanosuke, sometimes you are just the stupidest and most annoying person in the world."  
  
His smile turned upside-down.  
  
Sano: "And who was the person that you were making love to just a few minutes ago?"  
  
Megumi: "Oh shut up. And just because you are dumb beyond belief, and incredibly annoying, doesn't mean I can't love you."  
  
He smiled.  
  
Sano: "And I can say the same for you, Kitsune."  
  
They both grinned, then Sanosuke brought her lcose to him and gently brushed his lips against hers. She blushed slightly and gently nipped at his lower lip asking for more. He smiled and kissed her again, this time exploring the inside of her mouth with his tongue. When the broke apart, the both smiled.  
  
Megumi: "Well, we'd best be off."  
  
Sano: "Uh, yeah... yeah. Little Missie'll prolly be pissed off if we're late..."  
  
Megumi: "Yes. And, there won't be any food left."  
  
Sano: "Yeha, you're right! Let's hurry."  
  
Megumi: "Ho ho ho! Of course."  
  
They walked out the door.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Back at the dojo...  
  
Yahiko: "Hey Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru: "What?"  
  
Yahiko: "Why aren't Sanosuke and Megumi back yet? Do you think they're doing it?  
  
Kaoru smacked his head with a bokken.  
  
Kaoru: "My god! First Kenshin was today's pervert, and now that role has been taken over by a ten-year-old boy! Geez! Will it ever END!"  
  
Yahiko cracked up.  
  
Yahiko: "So, how was Kenshin perverted?"  
  
Kaoru: "Why do you care?"  
  
Yahiko: "I wanna know what Kenshin thinks sometimes, ya know. Don't you ever wonder what goes on in his head sometimes?  
  
Kaoru: "Well, i used to, but DEFINITELY not anymore."  
  
Yahiko: "Of course, NO ONE owuld ever think about a Busu like you like that."  
  
Kaoru: "Grr! Yahiko! Shut up."  
  
Her face turned bright red as she turned her back to him.  
  
Yahiko: "So... What did Kenshin do or say that was so perverted?"  
  
Kaoru: "Hmph! That's none of your business!"  
  
She folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Yahiko: "Oh, come on Busu! Tell me already!"  
  
Kaoru: "I'm ESPECIALLY not gonna tell you when you call me BUSU!!!"  
  
Yahiko: "Okay fine, KAORU, now will you tell me?"  
  
Kaoru: "Nope."  
  
Yahiko: "Aw!! Come on... please!:  
  
He put on his most innocent-looking fave possible. SHe only laughed at him. He turned his back toward her, crossed his arms and growled.  
  
Yahiko: "Grr... Oh fine. I'll just ask Kenshin himslef. Ha ha! See ya Busu! Ha ha!"  
  
He ran off.  
  
Kaoru: (muttering) "Grr... that little brat..."  
  
Just then, Sanosuke and Megumi walked in the gate. Sanosuke was carrying a pair of gigantic sake bottles. Megumi giggled at Kaoru's raised eyebrow.  
  
Megumi: "We brought it for this evening."  
  
Kaoru: "Oh..." she rolled her eyes. "Whatever."  
  
Sano: "I think I'll just take this into the kitchen for now. I'll be back."  
  
Kao-Meg: "Alright."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Kenshin is busy cooking when Yahiko busts in.  
  
Kenshin: "What is it Yahiko?"  
  
Yahiko: "Yeah, so I was talking to Kaoru a few minutes ago, and she kinda let slip that you wre acting rather perversely earlier. May I ask what that's all about?"  
  
The knife that Kenshin was using to chop some carrots flew backwards, out of his hand, and got stuck inside the door, right next to Yahiko's head. (A/N: Oops...)  
  
Yahiko: "Eek!"  
  
Kenshin: "Oh my! My sincerest apologies, Yahiko!"  
  
Kenshin reached for the knife, but Yahiko got to it first. He held the blade directly in front of Kenshin's face.  
  
Yahiko: "Tell me."  
  
Kenshin's face turned a very bright shade of red. As the rurouni attempted to remove the knife from Yahiko's hand, the boy only pushed the knife closer to his face. So, instead, Kenhsin backed up and smiled, wiping the blush away from his face.  
  
Kenshin: "Now Yahiko. These things are of no concern to you, that they are not."  
  
Yahiko: "Grr! Kaoru said the same thing! But I don't give a damn if it's none of my business or not!!!"  
  
His anger suddenly faded.  
  
Yahiko: "Hold on a minute... Earlier, when you and Kaoru disappeared for a little over an hour......"  
  
The boy paused in thought for a moment. One moment thinking, along with a pink-faced Kenshin told Yahiko exactly what had happened. Yahiko nearly gagged himself in both digust and laughter.  
  
Yahiko: "Oh my god!! You and Kaoru had sex!!! That's absolutely disgusting!!"  
  
Kenshin's face had become redder than ever thought possible. And, as it turns out, Sanosuke had just entered the kitchen as Yahiko had spoken. His mouth dropped. Yahiko dropped the knife and ran out, half laughing and half pretending to barf. Sanosuke finally collected himself and put down the sake bottles, then grinned. Kenshin, still blushing madly, turned his back to his best friend and continued with the cooking. Sano started laughing.  
  
Sano finally composed himself again and walked over to Kenshin and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
Sano: "Congratulations my friend; you have officially become a man."  
  
Then, Sano walked out of the room, leaving a red-faced and very annoyed rurouni alone in the kitchen...  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Noelle: "OMG! I can't stop laughing!! MWAHAHAHA!!! And i wrote that last scene at 10:30 at night! Wow. Poor Kenny-chan though... and Yahiko is gonna be even more of a little devil in the next chapter. Hehe... I think this chapter is the longest one yet.... but i think it's one of the best ones, lol. I loved the Sano-Megumi romance scene, i thought it was funny and cute. ^-^x And Sano's comment at the very end really wasn't neccessary, but it added to the humor of the whole situation, i think. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed. And hey, i got it posted before the 30th! I got it posted on the 26th! Yay! Anyways... Much more to come!  
  
-Peace and Love,  
  
--Miss Battousai-Noelle ^-^x  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Review Section - People to thank for chapter 3 reviews:  
  
SilverLightning: Thank you very much for reviewing twice! I really appreciate it. More is definitely on it's way. ^-^  
  
beriath: I think it's great that you are a Tifa fan. I like her too, it's just that my romantic views differ slightly. But all is good! No hard feelings here! And i am very glad that you have enjoyed my story. It always raises my spirits when a Tifa fan enjoys my works. I'm always glad to know that there are other people out there who are open to others' perspectives. ^-^ And i sincerely hope that you will enjoy future chapters.  
  
ravenf6: I must definitely thank you, you've reviewed 3 times! I am very flattered that you have taken some of your time to read my story and keep coming back for more. ^-^ Thanx a million!  
  
--Miss Battousai-Noelle  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
PS: I always love reviews! I don't have very many, so if you would be ever so kind as to review if u haven't before, it will be greatly appreciated. ^-^x 


	5. Lunch Isn't The Only Thing Cooking

The FF7 and RK Party!

by: Miss Battousai

-----------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or RK (although i definitely wish i owned Kenshin... whimpers)

MissBattousai: "Hello friends and devoted fans! I don't exactly remember when i last updated, but oh well, i am back with the next installment of my hilarious story and i hope you all enjoy. ^-^x Phew! I FINALLY finished this chapter! I'm overwhelming myself, I'm currently working on like 6 or 7 different fics at the same time, plus I have some FF7 fics that I've had for YEARS that I STILL haven't finished... I'm just a LITTLE busy. And to boot, I'm in extremely advanced classes at school, so i get loaded w/ homework every night, so you could definitely say my schedule is very full, plus I'm in Girl Scouts. 0.o Thank goodness out first choir rehearsal isn't until October... I really don't have lot of time... Grr... anyways... enjoy the next installment of this story."

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Lunch Isn't The Only Thing Cooking...

Back outside, Aeris and Cloud have just emerged from the bathhouse, and joined a conversation with Kaoru and Megumi.

Megumi: "Ah, but yellow is the most beautiful color of all."

Kaoru: "No way! Purple is much prettier!"

Megumi: "And why is that?"

Kaoru: "Because it's the color of Kenshin's eyes, of course."

Megumi: (rolls her eyes) "Oh puh-lease! Get a hold of yourself Kaoru! The man's not THAT wonderful! My rooster head could give Sir Ken a run for his money! Ho ho ho ho ho!"

Kaoru: "Ew... Kenshin has GOTTA be WAY more romantic than Sanosuke!"

Aeris: "AHEM!"

Kao-Meg: "Huh?"

Aeris: "Ah, that's better. Now back to the color thing; i think pink is the prettiest color! ^-^"

Kao-Meg: (both shrug) "Well, I guess we could compromise there."

Aeris: "^-^ Yay!"

Cloud: (off the side) "Man girls are strange...."

Just then, Yahiko comes running out of the dojo laughing like a madman, and everyone's attention is turned to him. Then, Yahiko begins to choke because he is laughing so hard. Cloud is unsure whether to help him or not, but a look form Aeris and all his allies tells him that he had better help the kid 'Or else'. So, Cloud walks up to Yahiko and pats him on the back, feeling very awkward while doing so.

Cloud: "Uh... are you okay, Kid?"

Yahiko stops choking and is now angry at being called a kid. He then smacks Cloud's head with his shinai.

Cloud: "OUCH! That actually hurt you little brat!!"

Yahiko: "DON'T CALL ME A KID THEN!!!"

Then Cloud picks Yahiko up and easily tosses him high up in the nearest tree. Yahiko's eyes are now very swirly, and is stuck, upside-down, with his feet stuck between several branches. He begins flailing his arms around like crazy.

Yahiko: Hey Busu! Get me down from here will ya!"

Kaoru: "Not when you call me 'Busu' I won't!"

Yahiko: "You will if you don't want me to tell the whole world what you and Kenshin did a little while ago!!"

Kaoru: "How the hell did you find out?! Kenshin didn't tell you did he?!?!!!"

Yahiko: "What, you think I'm stupid now?!! Kenshin didn't have to say anything! Cuz I figured it out on own!!"

Kaoru: "WHAT!!"

Yahiko: "You heard me BUSU!! It ain't that hard to figure out that you and Kenshin did it ya know!!"

Misao: "Shut up Yahiko! I'm sure Kaoru and Himura never did... that. Right Kaoru?"

Kaoru: (blushing) "Umm..."

Misao: "Oh my... So you two did do it... Oh..."

Yuffie: "Eww... that's just gross..."

Vincent: "Yuffie... Just stay out of the conversation; your opinions are not needed."

Yuffie: "Oh fine! Hmph!"

Aoshi: "You mean the Battousai slept with Kamiya?"

Yahiko: "Uh, DUH! NOW WOULD SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN FROM THIS TREE!!!!"

Cloud: "OH QUIT YOUR WHINING YOU STUPID BRAT!"

Then Cloud took his gigantic sword and cut down all the branches holding Yahiko up. A very loud THUMP! was heard as Yahiko collided with ground. Sano appears at the scene.

Cid: "Man that's gotta hurt..."

Sano: "Yup. That definitely must hurt. Oi, where'd Jo-chan go to?"

Megumi: "Well the little Tanuki was here just a minute ago... Ho ho ho! Oh well! She's probably just too embarrassed and has gone off somewhere to cry her little eyes out."

Sano: "How can you just laugh it off if she's crying, Kitsune?"

Megumi: "Oh Rooster, I was being sarcastic, I'll bet she's just fine."

Sano: (shrugs it off) "Oh, okay."

Aeris: "I'll go look for her."

Misao: "I'll help."

Megumi: "Do what you little Weasel Girl, and... Usagi girl. Ho ho ho ho!"

Aeris: "Ooh! I get to be a BUNNY! Yippee! Hop hop hop! Hoppity hippity hop!"

Misao: (sweatdrop) "Okay Usagi girl, come with me."

Aeris: "Okay! Hoppy hoppy floppy BUNNY!"

So off Misao went with Aeris (singing her new "bunny song".) to find Kaoru.

-----------------------------------------

Back inside the kitchen, Kenshin has pretty much recovered form his embarrassment, and is cooking again, when Kaoru opens the door and sneaks into the room. Kenshin smiled.

Kenshin: "What are you doing sneaking around your own house Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru: "This is what I must do to save myself from more embarrassment."

Kenshin's smile disappeared.

Kenshin: "Oh... So Yahiko got to you about it too, did he?"

Kaoru: "Yes, and he practically yelled it to the whole world."

Kenshin: "Oro?!"

Kaoru: "Yup. Grr... he is REALLY going to pay for it... Anyways, do you need any help?"

Kenshin: "Well, not really, but you may help if you want to, that you may."

Kaoru: "Okay good. I'd much rather be inside cooking something and catching fire again, than be tortured by Sanosuke and Megumi."

Kenshin: "Don't worry Kaoru-dono, no one will tease you when it's just the two of us."

Kaoru: "Yeah, you're right."

Just then, Misao and Aeris (now humming her bunny song) came in through the door. They were both relieved to see Kaoru in the kitchen with Kenshin. Both girls ran over and hugged her.

Misao: "Oh there you are Kaoru!"

Aeris: We were worried about you after Megumi said you'd probably gone off crying!"

Kaoru: (gasping for air) "As much as I appreciate your concern you guys… but you're squeezing me to death!"

Mis-Aer: "Oops…" (They both let go) "Sorry…"

Kaoru: (breathes I heavily, then smiles) "All is forgiven."

Mis-Aer: "Yay!"

Aeris: "Oh, Kaoru, guess what?"

Kaoru: "What?"

Misao: Oh geez… Megumi has now officially dubbed Aeris, Usagi girl."

Kaoru: "Why does Aeris get to an Usagi, and I'm a Tanuki?"

Misao: "Oh get over it; I'm a weasel, remember?"

Kaoru: "Oh yeah… Sorry Misao."

Misao: "Oh, and I must warn you… Aeris now has her very own Bunny Song."

Aeris: "Yup! I'm a pretty pink fluffy bunny! Hoppy hoppy hop! Tee hee!"

Kenshin: "Oro!!"

Aeris: "Hee hee! I'm a BUNNY!"

Kaoru: Okay! Stop it Aeris!"

Aeris: (looks down at the ground very sad.) "Okay…"

Misao: Thank you very much; I think I was just about to go insane…"

Aeris: Oh, I'm sorry Misao… I didn't mean any harm…"

Misao: "Oh, It's okay Aeris; you don't need to apologize, I haven't quite gone insane yet."

Aeris: "Okay. ^-^"

Kaoru: (giggles)

Misao: "But sadly, I'm still a weasel…"

Aer-Kao: "Aw…"

Aeris: Well then, we'll just have to find another animal to change you to, won't we Kaoru?"

Kaoru: Yeah, and me too… I'm a raccoon…"

Kenshin: But Kaoru-dono… I think raccoons are very cute, that I do."

Kaoru's eyes lit up.

Kaoru: "Really Kenshin?"

He nodded and smiled in reply. She hugged him tightly.

Kaoru: "Oh Kenshin I LOVE YOU!"

Kenshin: "I already know that, that I do."

Kaoru: (giggles) "I know, but I just had to say it again."

Kenshin: "Yes Kaoru-dono." (he gently pushed her away) "Now, you girls need to leave me to finish cooking lunch, and go find a new animal for Misao-dono."

Kaoru: "Okay. Call us when lunch is ready, okay Kenshin?"

Kenshin: "I will."

Kaoru: Okay, bye!"

Mis-Aer: "Bye!"

Then all three girls walked out giggling. Kenshin smiled and resumed the cooking.

-----------------------------------------

Kaoru: "Okay now we need to figure out what animal Misao should be."

Aeris: Ooh! A puppy!"

Misao: Uh… I don't know… That isn't really me…"

Kaoru: Misao's right… Hm…… What about a chipmunk?"

Misao: "Um… closer, but not quite…"

Aeris: "I've got it!"

Kao-Mis: "What?"

Aeris: "Misao can be a Risu (squirrel)! ^-^"

Kaoru: "That's perfect! It fits her personality perfectly! What do yo think Misao?"

Misao just stood there for a moment. Kaoru and Aeris thought that that had offended her at first, but then a huge grin appeared on Misao's face. She squealed with joy.

Misao: "I LOVE it you guys! It's perfect!"

Aeris: "Really?"

Misao: "Of course!"

Kaoru: "Excellent. Ooh… I have an idea…"

Misao: "What is it?"

Kaoru: "Why don't we assign animals to everybody!"

Aeris: "Oooh! That sounds like a lot fun!"

Kaoru: "Okay great. He he… So, who do we wanna assign an animal to first?"

Misao: "Let's do Yahiko first. He he… the little brat deserves to go first…"

Kaoru: "Okay, perfect. And I have the perfect idea too…. Yahiko can be a yagi (goat), because he's so stubborn and rude. He he."

Aeris: "Okey dokey ^-^ What about--"

Just then, Yuffie came in to join the conversation.

Yuffie: "Hey girls! What's up?"

Misao: "Hey! We're giving everybody animal names, wanna help?"

Yuffie: "ooh! Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Misao: Oh yeah, I'm Misao by the way; Misao Makimachi. I'm from a group of ninjas form Kyoto called the Oniwaban group. Nice to meet you!"

Yuffie: "Oooh! You're a ninja too! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, I'm from a town called Wutai, and my father is the lord there."

Misao: "Cool! My grandfather used to be the head of the Oniwaban, but then Aoshi-sama took over."

Misao pointed to the 26-year-old man she had been in love with since she was a young girl. Yuffie looked over. Yes, she though Aoshi was cute, but in her eyes, no one could compare to her dark and mysterious Vincent.

Yuffie: "I see… So, what weapons do you use?"

Misao: "Oh, I use kunais."

Yuffie: "Cool! I use a shuriken."

Misao: "Sweet!"

Yuffie: "He he… Hey Misao, you wanna go hang out in the trees for a while?"

Misao: "Sure!"

Kaoru: "Uh… Sorry to interrupt, but--"

Misao: "Sorry Kaoru, but I'll help you and Aeris later, okay? Okay! See you later!"

With that, Misao and Yuffie ran off into the trees. Kaoru and Aeris both pouted.

Kaoru: "Okay fine. Misao can be that way then. We'll just go into the kitchen, help Kenshin with lunch, and see if he'll help us give everybody animal names, right Aeris?"

Aeris: "Yeah. Meanie Misao-chan."

Kaoru: "Let's go Aeris."

Aeris: "Coming Kaoru."

Then the two headed back toward the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------

Sephy: "So Saito, what you're trying to tell me is that that short red-haired guy used to be a legendary hitokiri?"

Saito: "Exactly. Ten years ago he quit killing and became a rurouni. But when he was a hitokiri, he was the most feared person in all of Japan."

Sephy: "Wow. Well, now he's pretty pathetic."

Saito: "Exactly. So, I figure we cause a little bit of trouble at the Kamiya dojo so that I may finally settle the score with the Battousai."

Sephiroth grinned evilly.

Sephy: "How about I get the Battousai angry by threatening to kill his woman, and then you can go a round with him."

Saito: "That sounds like a plan… however, I want you to fight him first, then I'll take over, when you cant' take anymore, and kill him."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

Sephy: "You _really_ want this guy dead don't you?"

Saito: "But of course. He _is_ my sworn enemy and greatest rival."

Sephy: "So, in words even the simple-minded can understand, you hate his guts."

Saito: "Breaking it down to its simplest possible form, yes. I will not stop until one of us is defeated."

Sephy: "Okay, so, if you kill him, what do you plan to do afterwards? And what do you plan to do with his body?"

Saito: "I won't do anything with his body; it can stay there on the ground where it belongs. And, I'll just go about my life as normal, and I'd go back home to my wife and we'd take a nice little vacation."

Sephy: "You have a wife?!?!!"

Saito: (sweatdrops) "Yes. And why does everyone find it so hard to believe that I'm married?!"

Sephy: "You just don't appear to be the kinda guy that would be, 'at's all."

Saito: (growling with sarcasm) "What uplifting words…"

Sephy: No problem."

-----------------------------------------

Review Section:

Okay, i have gotten a bit tired of writing responses to ALL my reviewers, so i shall no longer write them out here. If you would like for me to respond to you, then please feel free to email me at MissBattousai001@netscape.net. But i shall always have some sort of thingy thanking all reviewers in general in my stupid/boring blurbs at the beginning or end of each chapter so no worries! I love all the reviews that people give me, and appreciate those that talk about how much they enjoy my story, and those that may have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I hate people who go off bashing other people's writing skills, not only is it rude, but it could hurt the other person's feelings as well. KINDNESS IS THE KEY TO THE WORLD. Hehe... Sorry for my randomness.

-Peace and Love,

--Miss Battousai ^-^x


End file.
